Jeally Melly
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: Matt and Mello, best friends and flatmates, go to a bar on a weekend. A girl is flirting with Matt and Mello gets jealous. Shonen-ai, cursing, and Mello. Probably OOC. Very sappy in the middle/end. Negative portrayal of women in general. Then again, that's most of Death Note (which I do not own), except for Naomi Misora… Anyway, enjoy! T for Matt and Mello's pottymouths.


A/N: This is a plot bunny that I got. It would not leave me alone and I think I did a pretty okay job. It's a no-Kira AU. Matt and Mello, best friends and flatmates, go to a bar on a weekend. A girl is flirting with Matt and Mello gets jealous. Shonen-ai, cursing, and Mello. Probably OOC. Very sappy in the middle/end. Negative portrayal of women in general. Then again, that's most of Death Note (which I do not own), except for Naomi Misora… Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

B/N: Ello, loves! LadyxPhantomhive here! Please review the lovely Tori's work, as she reminded me that there is other yaoi than Janto. (Torchwood or Doctor Who, anyone?)

* * *

Matt glared at the skinny jeans in Mello's hands. Fucking skinny jeans.

"Why do I have to wear those?" he questioned.

"We're going out, Matt," the blonde replied simply. "You can't just wear _that_." He gestured towards Matt's current jeans, which were worn just right but were "too baggy." They weren't even baggy, just loose.

"I like my jeans, Mells. They're comfortable."

"But Matt!" Mello whined. "These aren't even regular jeans! They're _jeggings_! They're really soft!" Matt considered this. Mello seemed to really want him to wear them. And for Mello? He'd do anything.

"Fine," he grumbled. He took the trousers and went into his room to change. He inspected himself in the mirror. He actually looked good. The jeans hugged his legs just right, and his currently shirtless torso was, for once, showing signs of muscle. He messed around with his hair until it was okay, and then started making eyes at himself.

"Matt?" Mello called through the door. "Are you flirting with yourself in the mirror?"

"Uh, um, maybe," Matt stammered. Mello came in and nearly did a double take as he caught sight of the half-naked man. Matt was… _sexy_. It wasn't that Mello didn't think that every day, but he was seriously hot. The jeggings accentuated his slightly feminine figure (he wouldn't dare say that to Matt). And that body…

"Shit, sorry," Mello apologised. He turned to leave.

"No, it's fine," Matt said. "You can stay. I mean, uh, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Uh, because we're, uh, both guys." He laughed nervously. Damn.

"Um, okay," Mello said. Awkward silence followed.

"Uh, what shirt should I wear? Black and white, black and red, blue and black, or blue and white." _None_, Mello thought.

"Blue and black. It goes well with the colour of the jeans. And you should wear your combat boots, not the hi-tops."

"Why not?"

"The boots show off your legs better, and that's the whole point of the jeggings. You have really good legs." Mello slapped himself mentally, not noticing Matt's blush at the compliment.

"This conversation is getting more feminine by the minute, eh?" Matt laughed again at his own weak attempt at humour.

"Heh, yeah. Okay, put on a shirt and shoes and let's go." Matt quickly put on the shirt and his vest (too quickly for Mello's taste) and laced up his boots. Mello tried to make him leave his goggles behind, but they compromised and Matt wore them around his neck. They left their flat and took the stairs down to the lobby.

"Car or bike?" Matt asked.

"Let's take the bike. Is that okay? It'll be fun."

"Okay, bike's fine." They made their way over to Mello's motorbike. Matt got on the behind Mello and held on around his waist as they began to drive. Mello manoeuvred through the streets while trying to ignore Matt's hold on his body. He bit his lip as Matt rested his chin on his shoulder. All too soon, they had arrived at the bar. Mello had chosen a small and cheap but good place, owned by a guy he knew. They entered the cramped and dark room, which smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. A few older men were drinking in the corner, and some women about their age were sitting at the bar. They caught sight of them and giggled. Matt followed Mello to a seat near the rather pretty women nervously. Was Mello interested in them? Apparently not, since he didn't even glance at the makeup-covered faces or the barely-covered chests. Matt smiled. He might have a chance yet.

"Hey," a blonde with an insane amount of red lipstick said to Matt. "I'm Sofia."

"Matt," he muttered.

"Come here often?"

"Not really," Matt said. He tried to ignore her as she flirted with him. He ordered a cheap beer and focused on it while Mello glared at Sofia.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" Sofia asked with a very fake smile.

"No." Matt hoped she'd take a hint.

"A man of few words. Silent and mysterious. I like that." She leaned over towards Matt's area of the counter (her arms were resting on the Formica surface, which was covered in a film of grease), revealing even more of her obviously surgically enhanced bosom to Matt, and assumed an expression that was evidently meant to be sexy. He looked away in disgust.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Video games."

"That's so cute! I like going on the Internet. Do you Facebook?"

"No."

"Are you on Instagram?"

"No."

"Twitter?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell me your username thingie?"

"No." She sighed in annoyance before changing the subject.

"So, Matt, are you in college?"

"Yeah."

"What's your major?"

"Software Engineering."

"Cool. I'm doing Communications." Matt smirked at the irony. Communications and she didn't know how to communicate. "I guess you're good with computers, then?"

"Yeah." Sofia smiled.

"Maybe you should come over to my apartment some time and help me figure out how to work my computer."

"Actually, no," Mello interrupted. "He shouldn't, because you're going to leave him alone." She frowned and pushed her chest towards Mello. He regarded her with contempt, annoyance, and something else Matt couldn't place.  
"What gives you that authority?" she said. "You're not his owner." Mello acted on an impulse. He grabbed Matt by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Matt played along and even kissed him back. But… Mello broke the kiss and turned smugly toward Sofia. She looked half-disgusted, half-intrigued, and her two friends were giggling and blushing.

"Sorry, slut," Mello said curtly. "Come on, Matty, let's ditch this place." He grabbed Matt's hand and tugged him out of the bar. He hopped on the motorbike, waited for Matt to get on behind him (awkward, yes), and sped off. Mello pulled into a narrow alleyway, which was more than a little spooky in the dark. He hopped off and looked at Matt, expecting him to do the same. The redhead did, and leaned against the wall.

"Well?" Mello asked worriedly.

"Well what?" Matt said.

"Was that a real kiss?" Mello clarified. Matt burst out laughing and Mello cringed. Was the thought really so ridiculous that he had to laugh?

"That's what… I should be… asking you!" Matt choked out. Mello clapped a hand over Matt's mouth to get him to shut up, but jumped and pulled away when a tongue touched his palm.

"Okay, that's disgusting."

"Well? Was it?" Matt asked.

"Do you want it to be?" Mello replied cryptically.

"Do _you_?" Matt countered. He gasped when he was pinned to the wall and a pair of lips attacked his own. When he was finally released, he was a bit dazed. He reached up slowly and rested his hand on Mello's cheek. Mello looked at him with a very small smile. Matt grinned inwardly when he noticed that Mello the Ice King was melting before his eyes.

"Yes," Mello whispered as he mirrored Matt. "Yes. I want it to be real. I want this to be real."

"What do you mean, this?" Matt murmured.

"This," Mello said, placing his other arm around Matt's waist. "Us."

"Good," said Matt. He leaned in and they kissed for the third time. This kiss was soft and sweet, not like their first, possessive, and it was not like their second one, aggressive. It was loving and leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world together. Matt could almost forget the dark, creepy alley, just being in Mello's arms. They broke apart reluctantly and touched their foreheads together. Matt began laughing for a second time.

"What's so funny?" Mello asked.

"This," Matt giggled.

"This?"

"The absurdity of the situation. We're a couple of university guys making out in a creepy-as-hell alleyway two minutes after we sort-of-confessed to each other. Speaking of which, you've never officially told me how you feel." Mello laughed softly and dropped to one knee. He took Matt's hand in both of his and looked into the eyes he loved so much. They barely suppressed more laughter.

"Matt Jeevas, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to set eyes on. You are intelligent and kind and just the right amount of socially awkward geekiness. You're loyal and caring and always put yourself out there. You have the most amazing sense of humour. And your bedhead is adorable. If I could wake up in the morning and see you before you took a comb to your hair, I would die a happy man. You are my best friend, and the only person I've ever really trusted. You're the light of my life. Would you do me the honour of being mine?" Matt smiled and pulled Mello up to his feet. They kissed again, quickly.

"My turn," Matt said, echoing Mello's earlier position. "Mello Keehl, you chose me a long time ago. We were just friends, but it's grown into much more than that. I would do anything for you. I see what I have always seen in you: a brilliant mind and a prickly exterior that is covering one of the largest and most loving hearts of all time, I'm sure. You have already stolen my heart, and I would be thrilled to have a shard of yours." Matt stood up before raising one of Mello's hands to his mouth and kissing it. Mello hugged Matt tightly, as if he were afraid to let go. They stood for a while. Matt could feel Mello's chest rise and fall as he breathed, and he could have sworn he felt their hearts sync.

"A shard of my heart?" Mello whispered into Matt's ear. "You want a shard of my heart? You have the whole thing, Matt. The whole damn thing." Matt smiled into the crook of Mello's neck as they stood in the almost-complete dark. Mello drew away and just looked at Matt.

"Let's get out of here," Mello said softly after a while. Matt smiled.

"Definitely," he agreed. They interlocked their fingers on the way over to the bike. When they got onto the road, Matt held Mello close and laid his head on his back as they drove. A small smile crossed Mello's face as he led Matt up the stairs into their apartment.

"Movie?" Mello suggested.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "An action movie?"

"Not just action, though. It needs more depth than just action. We need some romance, too."

"But not a chick flick."

"Definitely not."

"Comedy, too."

"I know just the movie. It even has a creepy albino."

"Near's in a movie?"

"No, idiot. The albino from…"

"The Princess Bride?"

"Exactly," Matt said with a grin.

"Farm boy, fetch me the popcorn," Mello said, suppressing a smile.

"As you wish." He kissed Mello's hand again.

A few hours later, they were falling asleep on the couch. Mello had his arm wrapped around Matt's shoulders, nose buried in thick red hair, and the gamer's jegging-clad legs were slung over his chocoholic's lap. They were leaning into each other and nearly asleep.

"Never…" Matt mumbled sleepily. "Never leave…"

"Never," Mello confirmed. He kissed the top of Matt's head.

"Love you, Mello…" Mello smiled and held Matt closer.

"I love you too, Matt." Matt nuzzled into Mello's chest as he drifted into unconsciousness. Mello followed soon after.

* * *

A/N: I liked that! It was one of my longest oneshots ever, and I felt like I developed it a bit more than some of the others. Should I add chapters and make it a fluffy story about their life together (no lemon)? Or is it better as a oneshot? Tell me what you think! Love, Tori!


End file.
